


The Beauty of the Breakdown

by JasnNCarly



Category: General Hospital, The Bold and the Beautiful
Genre: Crossover Pairings, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-17
Updated: 2012-11-17
Packaged: 2020-05-02 10:24:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19196923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Maxie wants to trust...but it is impossible.





	The Beauty of the Breakdown

Maxie welcomed the getaway, anxious to maintain a career in fashion; however, she forced herself to deny him.  
  
That was until he uttered the words she needed someone, just one man to speak, “He’s a fool.”  
  
She needed this truth to belong to someone other than her and her ego; the fact that Thomas Forrester was the one to say it without any prompting made them even sweeter.  
  
“I can’t lose anything else.” Maxie stepped back from him, avoiding the temptation of his kiss.  
  
“Do you honestly think I’d hurt you?”  
  
“No one ever means to…they just can’t help it."


End file.
